Angel
by Lost Flame
Summary: I sad little love story between Bakura and Ryou (that does mean yaoi folk). Warning: Fluff and character death)


Angel

Disclaimer: I don't do a disclaimer on anything else but why not here. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. Really, come on if I did do you think I would be writing here on fanficton? Fat chance.

LostFlame: I don't now why I call this story 'Angel' I just did. There is yaoi: Bakura/Ryou so if you can't except that to bad, just don't read it.

* * *

(Author POV)

A young boy, Ryou, curled into bed tired after the school day and was startled because for the first time in weeks his Yami hadn't beaten him. But he was too tired and thankful to worry about why. Within five minutes of Ryou falling asleep there was a slight crack followed by a small stream of light, through where the door had previously been closed. In stepped a figure that looked incredibly like the sleeping boy. Then the light from the hall disappeared again as the door was closed and the dark figure walked to the window, staring out at the full moon. Even thought the sky was scattered with clouds a few stars could also be seen.

(Bakura's POV)

I turn to stare at my hikari. He is sleeping so peacefully and the way his hair, so much like my own and at the same time so different, caught the moon light he could easily be mistaken for a angel. "He looks so innocent and kawaii," the former tomb robber said in a voice softer than a whisper. Wait did I just say that... that can't be right... I don't... do I. But I was torn from my thoughts as Ryou stirred. Pushing the thought aside for the moment I went and sat down as carefully as I could next to where he lay. Even more gently, if that was possible, I placed a hand on his cheek and unconsciously caressed his soft face.

I know far too well how sensitive the boy was and had no intentions of waking him. There were times when he would wake if the smallest feather touched him. Lucky for me he had not woken up in the week proceeding tonight, when I have come into this room just to watch him sleep. Hopefully my luck will hold out. Despite the fact that I have known him for over a month now this is the first time I have actually touched him, that is without causing him pain.

The room went dark as a storm cloud cover the moon. More clouds were forming now and it look like we would be in for some rain. More likely, what did Ryou call it, snow I believe. I have never seen this stuff before but I overheard the man on the television, I think that's right, this morning say that we should expect it either tonight or tomorrow. I guess he was right. When the moonlight reentered the room my heart about stopped. Ryou's eyes were open with surprise and terror filling them. Not a trace of sleep present, whether he hadn't been asleep like I thought or the other emotions were covering the sleep up. I jumped back and asked to confirm how long he had been awake. By habit as I asked the question I raised my hand as if to strike him. When I saw the fear in his face as he curled up in to a ball, something he occasionally did when I would beat him, and released a small whimper. I cursed myself and took a step back from my scared aibou letting my hand fall limply by my side. I also dropped my face; I didn't want him to see my emotions, for my face betrayed almost every single one.

(Ryou's POV)

I awoke to a hand on my face. At first I hesitated to open my eyes, my dad was out of town and wouldn't be home for three days at the earliest. So I waited till what light was in my room left and only then did I open my eyes. There sitting over me was the person I had leased expected, while at the same time slightly wished. I was startled to say the least. Thousands of thoughts past thought my head at the same time. 'Why is his hand on my?' 'What is going on?' Then the most terrifying thought of them all crossed my mind. He wasn't going to... no he wouldn't... he wouldn't try to take me, would he? A long time ago I had emitted to myself I liked him, loved him, but that doesn't change the fact that I would hate losing my innocents just for his pleasure.

That is when the light reenter my room and he saw my eyes opened. Raising his hand as if to hit me he demanded to know how long I had been awake, but at this point I am far to paralyzed with fear to answer. All I can do is curl up in to a ball, a method I learned helped lessen the pain of my beatings, even if only a little sometimes, and release a small whimper. That is when the last thing I expected happened. Instead of hitting me my Yami took a step back as his hand fell to his side. I refused to look into his face because it would only mean more pain later. He started to turn to walk away when I did the stupidest thing I have ever done. I caught his wrist and he turned around. While I still didn't dare like into his face, I could tell I startled him. In a small voice, barely above a whisper I asked one question that contained many. "Why?"

Bakura took a step back at the question he obviously wasn't expecting. "I ...er... I" I can't believe it. My Yami was stammering. It was only now I dared to look into his face. Like mine his face was focusing on the ground as if he had seen something very interesting happen. Despite the fact he was not facing me I could tell, or more precisely I could sense, it looked sad and guilty. "I'm sorry... um ... I" Leaving all logic behind I took the opportunity to do something I had wanted to do for a long time now. I leaned forward until my face was only inches away from his. Lifting a finger I covered his lips stopping whatever speech he was still trying to make. Tilting his chin, with the same finger that had covered his lips a few seconds earlier, so that our faces were level, I leaned forward just a little sealing the space that was still between us.

(Bakura's POV)

I started to turn, 'I can't believe this. I made such a fool of myself and I scared my hikari. I should leave. Permanently.' At that I started to turn when someone grabbed my wrist. The hand was firm but at the same time gentle. If I wanted to I could easily have pulled away but something stopped me. Startled I turned around to face Ryou. I was confused and didn't know what to say when he spoke.

"Why?" His voice was so quiet as he spoke and yet somewhat determined. It was a simple question too, and yet one I can not answer. I searched for my voice but when I found it little did it help. "I... er... I" I stammered probably incoherently I figured. Deciding it was best not to make eye contact I stared intently at the floor. "I'm sorry... um... I"

/That won't be enough,/ a small but stern voice inside my head scowled me. /After all you did to him, do you think that will make it up to him. Especially since he is the one you love./ That caught me off-guard but I recover quickly, slightly flushed. 'I do NOT love him.' /Are you sure/ What kind of question was that, 'Yes, of coarse, at least I think so.' /See you can argue with me all you want but you know I am speaking the truth./ 'Alright, I love him, but so what. I doesn't matter. He could never feel the same.'

As if to prove me wrong the hand that had been on my wrist, then my lips, and was now on my chin. It tilted my head up and I was face-to-face with Ryou. He was only inches away. 'So close' I mentally smacked myself for thinking that. 'Stop thinking things like that. It won't do you any good. He doesn't love you. How could he? After all you put him through.' Again it was as if the world was trying to prove me wrong. First Ryou closed his eyes and then closed the space between us. I was too shocked to respond. He was kissing me. My hikari was kissing me. I couldn't respond, even though it felt so right, I was too shocked and over-whelmed with joy. When Ryou broke away he turned, but not before I saw what was unmistakably sadness and hurt on his face and in his eyes. I scowled myself again for not responding, for doing nothing.

In a voice so soft I could barely hear it Ryou spoke. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I know you don't feel the same." With a soft sob he ran out the door. Leaving only the carpet that now had two tear drops on it, as evidence that he had ever been there. That the conversation had ever taken place. 'Damn it, what have I done.' I still didn't move from were I was before the kiss. "NO, stop." I screamed to the empty room, half knowing there was no one there to hear my plea. It was five minutes later before I fully comprehended what had just happened.

Outside the window storm clouds had fully blocked the moon from view. As if to make things worse, snow had begun to fall. And fast. It was already three inches of the ground and the wind was only getting stronger. Oh well, it didn't matter we were both inside...right? A panicking feeling spread throughout my body as a ran down stair. That is when my heart stopped. The front door was wide open. That meant... that meant my Ryou... my hikari was out in that storm. I had to go find him and fast. With that I sped out the door not even bothering to close it.

(Ryou's POV)

Everything is perfect. I am doing what I have dreamed of for over a month now, I don't even care the consequences. Now I just wish he would respond. Who am I kidding, Bakura could never feel that way about me. I break the kiss, feeling it useless if Bakura hated it. If he didn't hate me before tonight he does now. I turn, I wouldn't let him see the hurt in my eyes because he did not respond. I tried to hold back the ties but couldn't.

Two tears ran down my cheeks. As they fell I whispered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I know you done feel the same." Then I continued in a voice I knew he couldn't hear "I guess this is goodbye. Ai shiteru, I know you have never felt the same but still, ai shiteru." With that I left, running down the stairs and out the door which, in my hurry, I forgot to close. I had to get out of there before more tears fell.

I don't know where I ran or for how long. I just had to get away. I stopped only when I tripped and my leg were to weak to stand up. Only then did I notice three things. First was I was lost, but I didn't care too much about that. Second was that is had begun to snow. This also didn't startle me; it was winter and the weather was cold so I figured it was only a matter of time. The third thing I noticed was influenced by the second. Because it was so cold and I had stopped running I realized now cold I was and that I forgot my sweater. In fact all I had on was a pair of only jeans and a short-sleeved shirt. Even my shoe had been forgotten.

The more I though about it the colder I got. Probably serves me right though, for kissing Bakura earlier, I had no right to. But I reality didn't want to go back to that topic. It hurt too much to think about and I was too tired. Too tired to do anything really. I knew it was a bad idea to sleep when you are really cold, but I no longer had the will to fight. It was almost as if I wanted to die. In a way I guess I did. Or at least I didn't want to keep on living. Might as well end it here. With that I felt darkness engulf me and I gave in to me tiredness. Not caring what might happen to me. The last words before I fell asleep were "Bakura, please forgive me." With that everything went black.

(Bakura's POV)

This is ridiculous. I have been searching for fifteen minutes now and can't find a trace of him. Not to mention the snow in now up to my knees and it has become difficult to walk, let alone run. The only clue I had to where Ryou was could be describe as his life force energy, but the signal was fading and that meant trouble. For it made him harder to hide and it meant he was dying. 'No, I can't let that happen.' I sped up again.

Soon I came to a clear opening. What had lain there before the snow was beyond me, but Ryou was close. I slowly moved through the snow until I trip on something that had been lying on the ground. My eyes sight was terrible because of all the wind and ice, but at a closer look I instantly recognized it. It was Ryou. His eyes were closed and a terror fled throughout my body. "No, please, don't let him be dead. Please, no." I shook his body, more frightened then before at how cold the body was. But then hope came as a saw him twitch and open his eyes.

He was startled but happy at the fact that I was with him. Only when something fell on his cheek did I notice that I had been crying. He lifted his hand and whipped the tears from my cheeks. With a weak voice that sounded strained he spoke, "I'm sorry." This took me by surprise. Why was he the one apologizing? I had been the jerk, but this time I did not freeze up. With one hand I held his hand to my cheek and with the other I put a finger to his lips. Leaning forward it was my turn to give the kiss. He responded almost immediately. This felt so right. I wanted to stay like this forever. His lips on mine and, to me, time stopped. We broke apart again from lack of air.

He looked so happy. "Ai shiteru, Bakura."

"I love you, too Ryou..." There I finally emitted my feeling to him. He smiled and then closed his eye to blink, only this time the eyes didn't open. "...forever." He looked so peaceful. Like he was having a pleasant dream.

(Ryou's POV)

I was jolted awake again. Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes even though they were so heavy. Holding me was Bakura. At first I thought it must have been a dream until I saw the tears on his face and felt one splash on my chin. With great effort I spoke. My throat was numb and my voice came our strained. "I'm sorry." Using a lot of my remaining energy I raised my hand and whipped the tears on his smooth cheeks away. By the look on his face I knew he had forgiven me, but his actions proved it beyond doubt.

With one hand he held my hand onto his cheek, while with the other he brought his finger to my lips, silencing me immediately. Lowering onto me my heart started beating faster. His lips touched mine and I was in heaven. This was wonderful. I responded as much as my tired body allowed. Leaning into and deepening the kiss. When we broke I was panting for breath. My insides were warm but outside I was still freezing. Quietly, so as not to disturb the friendly silence I spoke the words I had said earlier but this time so he could hear. "Ai shiteru, Bakura"

To my great pleasure he replied. "I love you too, Ryou." The answer was sincere. I could tell.

I was finally at peace. I closed my eyes, knowing I would not open them again. I was reluctant but it was my time to go and if I had to, there was no better way than in my koi's arms. Darkness engulfed my yet again but this time I was happy and not leaving with regrets. 'Thank you Yami, you meant the world to me, and now I know I am not dying thinking you hate me.'

(Bakura's POV)

I sagged my head, holding my dead lover's body. I just sat there crying. Now that my thoughts were no longer distracted I too began to feel cold. I shivered and only held Ryou's body tighter. Along with feeling cold I now felt tired. 'Why not,' I thought to myself. 'There is nothing left for me to live for.' With that I hanged my head and awaited sleep. Like my hikari, I had no plan of waking up. Nor did I have any desire to. I lived for Ryou; too bad I realized too late. With Ryou gone I might as well follow. The same darkness that probably engulfed Ryou now engulfed me and I sensed myself begin to fall, but I never felt myself hit the ground.

* * *

LostFlame: I killed Ryou and Bakura. starts to sob It was the best way to end the fanfic. Actually I was just pissed at my computer for deleting my story for the first time around and took my anger out on Ryou and Bakura. Sorry.

Bakura: Hey, that's not fair.

LostFlame: Life's tough. Get a helmet.

Bakura: You suck.

LostFlame: Not for free. grins

Bakura: cringes I did not need to hear that. I really did NOT need to hear that.

LostFlame: laughs


End file.
